


Nuclear Fate

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Yatagarasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: What is she going to do with it?
Kudos: 5





	Nuclear Fate




End file.
